


Pink Notes

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Not From Any of the YOI Canon Characters, Homophobia, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YOI Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong had been friends forever, ever since they first met in the juniors. But neither of them would have ever imagined that they were soulmates.Until an accident at the Cup of China crashed them together. And unfortunately, not everyone was happy about it.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bonded to You, YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Pink Notes

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmate AU, when the youngest of a soulmate pair turn sixteen both of the pair get a mark on their left wrist. When it appears it is a black outline. When you bond to your soulmate it becomes colored (the colors vary from couple to couple). If your soulmate dies before you bond it becomes a dull gray. 
> 
> A casual touch is all that it takes to initiate a bond between soulmates. If a person never touches their soulmate, skin to skin, the bond will never form. Because of this, it is common for people to cover all of their skin, and wearing gloves at all times is considered commonplace. It is also fairly common for someone to never bond. When you bond with your soulmate, you have to spend the first 24 hours in skin to skin contact. Not only that, but a great deal of contact is required for the bond to form properly. If you lose contact, then you both experience unimaginable pain. After the first 24 hours, you can be some distance apart, starting with a few meters and then increasing over time to a few kilometers. If you get too far apart even after the bond forms, the pain returns. You can also feel the physical pain and emotions of your soulmate. If you or your soulmate dies the other follows.
> 
> This is the third in the "Stuck on You" series. The first story, [ Silver Snowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260328/chapters/35397075), was also written by me and is a Victuuri story. The second one is [ Purple Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527011/chapters/25875339), an Emil/Michele Soulmate AU written by my beta, Aurone.
> 
> **Trigger Warning:** There is going to be homophobia in this story. It is not from any of the Yuri on Ice characters, but rather from their families. This will start probably in chapter 3 or 4. Please be forewarned.

Leo sighed heavily as he took off the sequined blue top and hung it carefully on its hanger. _I can hardly believe it. After doing so well at Skate America, I can’t believe that I came in 6th here. Not even well enough to perform my exhibition skate. I’m basically waiting around for an extra day for no good reason…_

The door leading into the locker room opened. He could hear Guang-Hong chatting with Phichit as they entered. Phichit smiled widely, the gold medal hanging around his neck. “Hey, Leo! Want to come out with Guang-Hong and me? We’re gonna celebrate my win.”

Leo shook his head. “I… don’t really feel like it tonight, Phichit. Sorry. Congratulations on your win, though.”

Phichit and Guang-Hong looked at each other. Phichit’s eyes were wide in surprise. _That’s not like Leo. Usually he would be the first to suggest that we go out and celebrate. Maybe this loss hit him harder than I realized._

Guang-Hong walked towards Leo. “Are you okay, Leo?”

Leo sighed. “Yea, I’m just kind of tired…”

Guang-Hong’s feet caught in a bag strap sticking out from under a bench. He cried out as he crashed towards the floor. A pair of arms grabbed him before he fell. His hands, uncovered as part of his free skate costume, grabbed onto Leo’s bare arms. He felt a jolt, almost like electricity, go through his body. 

Leo looked down at Guang-Hong, his eyes wide in surprise. Guang-Hong mouthed “Oh…” with a look of utter shock on his face. _Soulmates…? Leo’s my… I’m Leo’s… we’re soulmates?!?_

_I had always kind of hoped that we might be, but I didn’t really think that we would be…_

Phichit’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry… I thought my bag was out of the way. Are you two okay?”

Leo nodded slowly, still in shock. “I… think so? But…”

“But what?”

Guang-Hong swallowed nervously, almost afraid to say it aloud. _Afraid that it will be true? Afraid that it won’t? Which one? God, I want this. But what if he doesn’t?_

“We bonded…?”

Phichit’s eyes went wide. “You… you guys are soulmates? Are you sure?”

Leo nodded. “I felt it. And look…” He turned his wrist slightly so that Phichit could see his tattoo. A small gathering of musical notes. That were now colored pink. “Guang’s favorite color…”

Phichit nearly squealed. “Oh my God, you guys! This is fantastic! You two are already like, best friends. This couldn’t have worked out any better for you.”

Guang-Hong smiled halfheartedly. “Yea…” 

Leo winced. _He doesn’t… I thought it was supposed to be a good thing, finding your soulmate. So why does Guang look miserable?_

_Does he not want me?_

_My skin feels weird. Like it’s too tight or something. Like I… need more contact with him…_

Leo said quietly, “I think that we should get somewhere where we can bond in peace? And quickly…”

“You feel it too? The feeling that we’re…”

“… Not touching enough?” Leo finished the sentence.

Phichit frowned slightly. “Are you guys okay? You look… not good…” He could see that both Leo and Guang were paler than usual, and Guang had started to shake slightly.

“No… not really… I think we need more contact… But we can’t really walk down the streets of Beijing without our shirts on…”

Phichit sighed as he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket “I’m calling you a cab. This is my fault, I’ll pay for it.”

Leo protested, “The hotel is only a few blocks from here. And how is this your fault?”

Phichit looked down at his phone, using an app to order a cab as he replied, “That was my bag. The one that Guang-Hong tripped over. If it hadn’t been there, this would not have happened. I’m sorry.”

Leo pulled Guang closer to his chest, attempting to get a little more contact through the open places in Guang’s costume. “Don’t. We found our soulmate. That’s a good thing. And…” He lowered his voice so that only Guang could hear him, “Truth be told, I’m really happy that it’s you.”

Guang blushed. “R… really?”

Leo nodded slightly. Phichit looked up from his phone. “The cab should be here in 5 minutes, and it’s already paid for. I’ll help you gather up all of your stuff real quick, and then I guess I’ll give it to your coaches and tell them what happened? Which room are you two going to?”

Guang looked up at Leo. He whispered, “My room has two full beds, and I was sharing with my coach. What about yours?”

“We’ll go to my room, 232. Please tell Guang’s coach?”

Phichit nodded. “Okay. Just tell me which lockers I’m emptying, and which bags belong to you guys. And I’ll have this taken care of before the taxi arrives.”

***

The taxi ride back to the hotel was almost unbearable. It felt like an itch, almost painful, right under the skin. It was enough to drive someone mad. Leo felt like he was going to come out of his skin before they arrived. 

_How the Hell do people deal with this? At least we were close to the hotel, close to somewhere where we can bond. What if this happened to someone on the street? With a complete stranger? No wonder nearly everyone chooses to wear gloves in public…_

Leo ran his thumb over Guang’s knuckles in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. “You okay?”

Guang’s voice was shaky. “Yes… no… I don’t know… It’s a lot.”

“I know.”

“How are we going to do this?”

Leo sighed. “I… don’t know… We have to get to my room.”

“Maybe I can walk behind you? Put my hands on your back or something?” Guang blushed. 

“I guess that will work…” _I just wish we were there already. I feel so… jittery… like when I have too much coffee… But more than that. Like something important is being stretched, strained. It’s uncomfortable. And it feels like it wouldn’t take much to make it painful._

The taxi driver put the cab into park. Leo opened the door and stepped out of the cab, pulling Guang along with him. Guang let out a sound that was part sigh, part whine as he stepped behind Leo and rested his hands on Leo’s shoulders. _He’s taller than me… this is a little awkward… but I don’t know how else we could do this. I just… I want to get this over with quickly._

“Ready?”

Guang nodded before remembering that Leo couldn’t see him. “Yea.”

Leo walked into the hotel and quickly made his way across the lobby. Guang’s hands on his shoulders felt so… hot? Comfortable? Right? He couldn’t quite place it, but he knew that he wanted, no needed, more. And soon. His skin was so tight that it hurt. And he could tell that Guang felt the same.

He stopped in front of the elevator bay and pressed the up button. Guang let out a soft whine and rested his forehead briefly between Leo’s shoulder blades as they waited for the elevator to arrive. “I hate this… why did we have to bond this way?”

Leo sighed. “I know… but we’re almost there. And it could have been worse.” _So much worse._

The elevator dinged as it reached the lobby. Guang felt tears of relief come to his eyes. “I…”

“It’s okay.”

Leo walked slowly into the elevator. He looked over his shoulder to press the 2 button once he and Guang were both inside. “At least it’s just the 2nd floor. And I’m pretty close to the elevator, too. You’ve got this.”

Guang took a deep breath. “Almost there…” _This is awful. And even though he’s putting on a brave front, I can tell that Leo is uncomfortable too. I can… feel it? Are bonds supposed to form this quickly? I don’t really know much about soul bonds…_

He could feel a sob of frustration try to force itself out, and he tried his best to push it down. _Don’t you dare, Guang. That won’t help anything. We just need to get to Leo’s room. Then the rest will work itself out. No point worrying about anything else. Not yet._

“Guang? Are you okay?” _Don’t be stupid. Of course he’s not okay. I can feel it… the bond is forming more quickly than I thought it would. What does that mean?_

_Does it mean anything?_

Guang shook his head. “Not really… this all happened so fast. I…”

“I know. We’ll figure it out. Later.”

The elevator dinged as the door opened in front of them. Leo sighed as he led Guang down the hallway to his room. As promised, it was only a few doors away from the elevator. Leo’s hands shook as he slid the keycard into the lock and turned the door handle. He opened the door and hurried inside, with Guang following right behind him.

Leo toed out of his shoes as the door closed behind Guang. Guang followed suit, kicking them off and out of the way of the door. 

“We need to get out of our clothes.”

Guang blushed bright red. “L… Leo…”

Leo sighed. “I know… I’m sorry. But it’s how bonding works. We need the skin contact.”

Guang sighed heavily and rested his head against Leo’s shoulder. “I know… I’m just…”

“… embarrassed? I know. It’s bleeding through the bond a little. And honestly, I am too. But the strain of the bond is too much. We need more contact. Fast. Before we both pass out.”

Leo reached behind and grabbed onto Guang’s hand before turning to face him. “I want us to have a good bond. A strong one.”

Guang rested his cheek against Leo’s chest. “I do too. I just wish…”

“I know. I wish we had known. That we could have planned this, done it the right way. Like JJ and Izzy did.”

Leo brought their joined hands up so that he could lightly caress Guang’s face. “Let’s just… not think about that for right now? Concentrate on what we need to do? Like get you out of your shirt?”

Guang nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll let go of one of your hands, and help you wiggle out of it. Does it have any buttons? A zipper? Anything?”

Guang stammered out, “A… a zipper… down the back…”

“Hold on tight to my left hand and turn around. I’ll get it for you.”

Guang nodded and took a deep breath before letting go of Leo’s right hand and turning away from him. His breath caught as the pressure under his skin intensified. “Leo…”

“I know. Just hold on. I’m hurrying.”

Guang felt the zipper going down, Leo’s fingertips barely brushing over his spine as they traveled down his back. He shivered. _Oh… God…_

Leo slipped his hand under Guang’s open shirt and wrapped his arm around Guang. He sighed. “Better?”

Guang teared up a little. “So much better.” _And if that little bit of added contact helps this much…_

_How good will it feel when we can press our entire bodies together, nothing separating our skin?_

Leo whispered softly. “Then let’s get your shirt the rest of the way off?”

Guang nodded. “Wrap your other arm around me? So I can get it off?”

“Of course.” He brought their hands down close to Guang’s waist and let go, moving his arm to join the first. He hugged Guang tightly to his chest.

Guang grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it off quickly. He leaned back against Leo’s bare chest, sighing in relief at the extra body contact. “I’m so tired…”

“I know. Me too. But we need to finish getting undressed. But we can…” Leo lowered his voice, his cheeks burning from the heat of his blush. “We can leave our underwear on. I’ve heard that’s okay. If that… if it would make you feel more comfortable…”

Guang nodded a little. “O… okay…” _I want to… I would like to see him… But I guess that can wait._

“Turn around, Guang. We need to get out of our pants before we both pass out.”

Guang turned around in Leo’s embrace. It took a little maneuvering, but with a little time and patience they were able to get their pants off. Leo moved them to the bed. He pulled Guang into bed with him, the smaller man practically falling onto him. They both sighed as their legs tangled together. 

Leo pulled Guang back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Guang rested his hands on top of Leo’s. Leo said softly. “I’m sorry that it happened like this. But I’m glad that it’s you.”

Guang sniffled a little. He was surprised to feel tears falling down his cheeks. “You mean that?” _I didn’t think that anyone would ever want me. That no one would want to be my soulmate. But…_

“When I saw that my tattoo was music notes, I hoped that it might be you…”

Leo pulled Guang in a little tighter. “You did?” 

Guang nodded. “Yea… so I’m glad. Regardless of what else might happen, I’m glad that it was you, Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the 2020 YOI Rare Pair Week. The prompt for today (day 1) was pre-canon/ **soulmate**. I plan to do a few more pieces for this week, but this is the only Leoji piece that I have planned. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm not sure at the moment when the next chapter will be ready to post, I'm kind of writing as I go.


End file.
